


Managing Anger: A Beginner's Guide

by Desbelleschoses



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Light Dom/sub, Swearing, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desbelleschoses/pseuds/Desbelleschoses
Summary: Suigetsu is livid that Karin keeps volunteering him for menial tasks, such as taking Sarada's new glasses to her. Karin tries to use the lessons from her self-help book to manage her anger. Suigetsu continues to push until he gets the reaction he wants.Started off as a cute fic about Sarada having an eye exam which quickly escalated after she left.





	Managing Anger: A Beginner's Guide

Sarada did her best to sit still on the metal stool, resisting the urge to squint as she looked at the white poster on the other side of the room. Aloud, she read, “C, H, K… R? V, D.” She chewed the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. This was harder than she thought it would be. Up until she tracked down her father, her prescription strength for her glasses had been an estimation. Now that she’d seen Orochimaru’s hideout, Karin insisted that Sasuke bring her for a proper exam. The red-haired woman in question scribbled on a piece of paper on the counter before gesturing to the line below.

“And this one?”

“H, O, N, S… B? O, W.”

The last three were incorrect, and Karin noted this before moving on. “Can you make out the letters on the next row?” she asked, peering at her patient over the top of her glasses.

“Kinda?”

“Give them a try for me.”

“Okay. Um, O, P, H, O, M, B, O, S.”

That wasn’t unexpected. Karin turned to the counter and opened a drawer, fingering through several sheets of altered glass to find the ones she was looking for. Her lab wasn’t exactly a doctor’s office, but she made do with what she had. Sure, it would be nice to have the proper machinery, but she’d gotten by on her own without it her entire life. She walked over to Sarada and stood behind her.

“Close your left eye? Now, try this.” Carefully, she held a small sheet of glass in front of her right eye.

“Oh!”

“Can you read me that line, again?”

“O, K, H, D, N, R, C, S.” Sarada was much more confident now that she could make out the letters.

“Good. Now, tell me which one looks better.” Karin switched the plates of glass once, then again, and one final time.

“The first one.” She didn’t hesitate.

“Good. Now, open your left eye. I know you know what the letters are, but try to read them as you see them.” Karin set the first piece of glass aside and held up one from the other stack. “Go ahead.”

“O, K, H… I know it’s a D, but it still looks like an O. N. I see a B and an O, and then S.”

Karin hummed to herself quietly as she read the markings on the bottom corner before setting it aside. “How about now?” She produced a new lens, through which Sarada could read clearly.

“Much better. Yeah, O, K, H, D, N, R, C, S.”

“Same as last time. Which one?”

“The second one.”

“Alright, and these two?”

“Still the second one.”

Karin set the left lens beside the right, leaving them on the counter so that she could write down the information later. She placed a hand on the young girl’s shoulder. “Good job. I’m glad you came. We’ve been pretty off base for a while.” She gathered the unnecessary lenses before telling her, “You can get down, now.”

“So, she needs new ones?” Sakura spoke for the first time, watching Karin from the other side of the room.

With her back to the medical ninja, Karin nodded. “New frames, too. We should have done this a while ago.”

“Easier said than done,” Sakura mused, watching her daughter as she retrieved her old glasses from a nearby table. When she put them on, she frowned, noticing that she couldn’t see as clearly as she’d thought.

Karin drummed the end of her pen against her paper in thought. “Any luck on convincing Sasuke to come in?”

“No. He says his vision’s fine. From what I’ve seen, there haven’t been any signs. Not the same ones Sarada had, anyway.”

Karin snorted. The idiot was going to go blind because he was too stubborn. At least he was Sakura’s problem, now. She turned around before saying, “It’ll be a day or two before I have them finished. I’ll make Suigetsu drop them off when they are. I’d like to see if Sarada can practice fighting without her glasses every so often. It might help strengthen her eyes, and it’ll come in handy if she ever loses them in a battle.”

“Good point,” Sakura agreed.

“I want to keep the red ones,” Sarada gestured to her frames.

“I’ll make sure you do,” Karin promised. 

Waves goodbye were exchanged, and Karin was alone in her lab once more. She turned back around and bent over the counter, leaning on her elbows as she finished filling out the chart she had open for Sarada. She was still young, so her vision would undergo a few more changes before her eyes settled on a single prescription. With any luck, it would improve from where it was now. It was only moderately better than her own, and she had been wearing glasses longer than Sarada had been alive.

She felt his presence in the doorway and fought the urge to roll her eyes. It wasn’t worth the effort if he didn’t see it, and she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of taking her away from her work. “What do you want?” she asked dryly.

“What’s this about you volunteering me for shit again?” Suigetsu demanded, hands on his hips. “I’m not your fucking errand boy.”

Deep breath in, deep breath out. Just like the book said. “I’ll have Jugo do it, then.”

“Hey! Don’t make me sound like the crazy one here. I’ll take the goddamned glasses, but not because you want me to!”

 _Come on, Karin. Remember the book. Don’t engage. You’re better than him. Just count to five_. “Okay.” She was proud that she’d made it this far. Good. She was doing well. He couldn’t fight back if she didn’t give him anything to work with, just like page 23 had said.

She could feel his charka spike behind her. She’d stumped him. She smirked to herself as she continued to write, ignoring him completely. To her amusement, he couldn’t stand it. She could feel him moving across the room, and it took a good deal of self-control not to turn around and punch him when he stood behind her, looking over her shoulder. _Ignore him. Pretend he isn’t there. He’ll leave if you don’t give him what he wants. You’re the stronger person, Karin._

Suigetsu huffed. “You know, you’re a real bitch.” It was a small movement, but he saw her fingers tighten around her pen, turning her knuckles a paler shade than the rest of her skin. He’d found a crack. His lips parted in a jagged smile. “No wonder Sasuke went with pink-hair.”

The sigh Karin released wasn’t sorrowful or angry. It sounded… disappointed. “It isn’t going to work.”

Suigetsu was taken aback. That had been his final blow for years. It never failed. Now she was… upset, maybe?... that he resorted to it? What the hell was this? Frustrated that she wasn’t taking the bait, he reached around and pulled her glasses off her face. She shot up straight and scowled as he put them on. “Whoa… you’re fucking blind!”

Karin’s arm shot forward to snatch them back, but he jumped out of her reach. “Give me back my glasses,” she snarled. So much for her anger management workbook.

“Hey, Uzumaki! What’s this line say?” Suigetsu sneered, pointing at a line on her eye chart.

“F, U, C, K, Y, O, U.”

“Damn.” He winced. “You _are_ a bitch.” His violet eyes widened as she lunged forward, but he slipped effortlessly through her fingers with an infuriating laugh.

“Give me back my _fucking glasses!_ ” Without them, Suigetsu was a blur of purple and white. Her distance vision was shit, and she didn’t have the best depth perception without her lenses. She dove at Suigetsu, who didn’t have to move far to dodge her.

“Wow. You’re fucked without these.”

“Suigetsu _I swear to god-_ ”

Suigetsu cackled, dancing just one step out of her reach. Mocking her, he pushed her glasses up her nose the same way she did when she was frustrated or flustered, scoffing and stammering in the same manner. Too busy with his taunting, he realized too late that his heel had caught an electrical wire, causing him to trip and stumble over a metal stool. Karin was on him in an instant.

“Are you _biting me_? You _crazy fucking bitch!”_ He threw her off, too shocked to remember to transform into water. He stumbled back up, a hand on the side of his neck. “I’m fucking bleeding!”

Karin wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, murder in her crimson eyes.

Suigetsu picked up the stool he’d tripped over and held it by the seat, pointing the legs out at Karin like she was a wild animal. “You want your fucking glasses? Here.” He took them off his face and tossed them at her, relieved when she caught them. If he’d missed, he’d be so much worse off than he already was. “There. You have them back, okay?” He took several steps back before setting the stool back down.

Karin wiped her lenses with the hem of her shirt before putting her glasses back on, blinking a few times as her sight adjusted. When she looked at Suigetsu, he flinched. She clicked her tongue, pleased with his reaction. She walked back to her workspace, stepping coldly by him without so much as a word.

Either Suigetsu was a masochist or just unbelievably stupid to mutter, “Fucking bit me. Bitch. Fucking bite _you_ , see how you like it.”

The stapler clamped down on a stack of papers and Karin tucked them into the file folder. “Just try,” she hissed to show that she’d heard, even though she considered the battle won. His chakra flared a second time, and she wrapped her hand around the top of the stapler, gripping it so that it could be used as a weapon. She spun on her toes, arm raised, to find that he was entirely too close for her comfort. His fingers curled around her wrist, applying pressure to her pulse point until she let go of the stapler. It clattered to the ground at her feet.

His other hand gripped the counter, just to the side of her left hip. He stood over her, his face inches from her own. She scowled. “Let me go,” she spat, her free hand whipping toward his throat. Her blow missed its mark. Before she could stop herself, he had twisted her arm behind her back, and she was rammed forward into the counter. The wind flew from her lungs.

Suigetsu grabbed a fistful of her hair at the base of her skull and pulled. She yelped, much to her chagrin, and he had the sudden urge to make her do it again. He’d gone too far to worry about going back, now. Any move he made would just add more fuel to his pyre. If he was going to die, he might as well make it worth it. He used his grip to pull her head back another inch before leaning close, sharp teeth nipping just below her jaw.

Karin swung her free arm back but failed to catch his head with her elbow as he ducked in. Dread swelled in the pit of her stomach when she felt him pierce her skin, and yet, her chakra wasn’t being drained. “Get the fuck off me!” Reaching the only way she could, she bent her arm back and tried to claw at his cheek, raking down and at an angle. Her fingernails scraped only air, and she was thrown off her balance when he jerked her head to the other side to repeat the motion on her right.

His chest vibrated against her shoulder blades as he hummed in consideration, ignoring the way she reached behind her and hit him just above the kidney. “I don’t think you want me to,” he growled, pushing her further against the counter. He didn’t miss the way her jaw clenched, or her shoulders set, and her momentary hesitation before resuming her assault was his answer. He tightened his fist in her hair. “Do you?”

“You’re going to regret this, you son of a bitch.”

She could hear him smirking as he spoke against the shell of her ear. “Promise?”

Her body went stiff, a more acceptable alternative to the shiver that threatened to run down her spine. She clung desperately to the last of her dignity, which was already bruised by allowing herself to be overpowered. What’s more, she realized she was _letting_ him. What the hell was wrong with her?! His hand slipped from her hair and fell down to her hip, where his fingertips ghosted across the exposed skin of her stomach.

No. She couldn’t give him the satisfaction. If this was happening, it was going to be because _he_ wanted _her_. She wrenched her arm from his hand and pushed off from the counter, and he stumbled back several steps at the unexpected force. Before he could steady himself again, she’d caught him by the lapels and slammed his back against the wall. Several glass jars rattled against one another from the impact.

He towered half a foot over her, and yet, she was menacing as she glared up at him, eyes blazing. He paled, suddenly afraid of what he’d done. There was danger in her smile when she said, “Promise.” She pulled him down, crashing her lips against his with force. There was nothing sensual about it. The kiss was domineering and hungry, punctuated when she captured his lower lip between her teeth. He’d begun to relax into the sensation when he let his hands come to rest on her waist.

Then she was gone, and he was thrown back as she tossed him aside. Dumbfounded, he tried to get a grip on the situation. They were in a violent tug-of-war. He realized that they both were trying to take what they wanted while keeping the other from doing so. The look in her eyes was a challenge. He looked her up and down in appraisal before closing the gap she’d put between them.

His fingers grabbed her hip, digging into her skin hard enough to bruise. His other hand worked at the buttons on her shirt, moving up from the bottom as he teased what was exposed of her neck above her high collar. He felt her sigh, and he tightened his grasp. She was about to fight back after letting that slip.

She clawed at his shoulders, trying to pry him off. He was relentless, and she decided to get the upper hand another way. Her hands slid down his torso and unclipped that stupid utility belt he insisted on wearing, even when they weren’t on a mission. With that out of the way, she could reach the white belt and pull it from the loops – god dammit, why did he have so many fucking belts?! Irrationally angry at the realization, she whipped the piece of leather to the side, letting it fly across the room with her frustration.

By the time she’d finished, he’d managed to work his way up to her collar. With a swift pull, he removed the ribbon from around her neck before flicking open the button at the base of her throat. He caught her lips with a growl as he shoved the thin, white fabric off her shoulders. She let her arms straighten, against her better judgement, so that it could fall to the floor. His hands were on her skin, and her thoughts began to muddle.

His fingers fumbled with the clasp of her bra, unable to get the fabric between her shoulder blades to do what he wanted. Taking advantage of his distraction, she reached down and grabbed him through his pants, grinding her hips against him for added measure. He groaned into her shoulder, and she reveled in her small victory. The tension around her ribcage disappeared, and he tore the offending fabric from her torso. He took her breast in his hand, his fingers working to mar some of the only unmarked skin on her body.

Her back arched involuntarily into his touch. She dragged her nails down his exposed torso, beneath the stupid shirt he left half-unbuttoned. When it stopped her progress, she tore it open, with no regard for the poor garment. Her leg hooked behind his calf and, with a jerk, unbalanced him, bringing them crashing back against the wall. His hands hooked beneath her thighs, and, in a moment of obedience, she wrapped her legs around his waist when he lifted her. He took advantage of the sudden balance in height to pull his lips back from hers, his teeth dragging over her lower lip as he moved away.

His hands cradled her ass, her weight suspended in his grasp and against the wall. Hungrily, he bent his neck down and assaulted her breast with lips and teeth and tongue. Her hands closed in his hair, trying to rip him away from his distracting motions. She ground her hips against his, fighting back. He groaned against her skin, tightening his grip to keep her close.

“Put me down,” she demanded, the harsh edge of her voice dulled by her breathlessness.

“No.”

She grabbed the hair on the back of his head with both fists and pulled, setting her forehead against his so she could look him in the eye. “ _Now_.”

His eyes narrowed as he suddenly stopped supporting her weight, trying to give her a scare by dropping her a few inches. She wasn’t going to play along, and when she tried frantically to regain stability, her jarring movements brought them both tumbling onto the hard, tile floor. They struggled against one another, but Karin succeeded in getting the upper hand. She straddled his abdomen, and her hands shoved his shoulders against the floor. Arched over him like she was, half-naked and panting, she looked feral. Suigetsu gave a low, appreciative whistle, which earned him a harsh slap across the face that he was happy to let land.

“Crazy bitch,” he swore with clear appreciation, turning the slur into a twisted endearment. She rolled her hips in response, drawing out a low groan. When she took her hands off his shoulders, to their mutual surprise, he didn’t try to throw her off. Instead, he propped himself up on his elbows, grinning infuriatingly as she slipped her hands between them to unbutton his black pants. With a sharp tug, she was able to pull them down to his knees, at which point he used his feet to do the rest of the work.

He let his back rest on the ground to free his arms, and he reached for her, only for her to take him by the wrists and pin his arms above his head. She settled her weight against him, and he winced as she ground into him, the rough fabric of her shorts scraping against him. “Touch me, and we’re done,” she threatened, each syllable dripping with venom. Involuntarily, his heart skipped a beat, and he gave the slightest of nods.

She shifted her weight to her knees and straightened, gaining just enough room to complete the task Suigetsu wanted to begin. His hands balled into fists as he watched her, doing his best not to be self-sabotaging.  If he fucked this up, it would never happen again. He had one shot at this, and he was going to do whatever it took to keep it. His breath hitched when she tossed the last barrier to the side.

She let her legs relax, lowering herself just enough to brush against him. His arms twitched as he almost gave in, but caught himself, and his jaw was clenched in a protest against his own physical reactions. She was warm and wet and _damn_ he wanted her. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about this. They’d been near one another in some way for the past decade. She was hot, and hate wasn’t too far off from lust. He was _not_ going to fuck this up.

When he bucked his hips, she sank her nails into his chest, raking them agonizingly over his skin, far too slow for his liking. God dammit. The growl that left him was both one of annoyance and desire as he barked “Hurry the fuck up.”

“I told you you’d regret starting this,” she hissed, her hands finding purchase as they came to rest on his hips, just in front of her thighs. “Now shut up.”

“Make me.” Oh, shit. He shouldn’t have said that. Her right hand wrapped around his throat, her thumb and index fingers at the hinges of his jaw as she forced his head back. She began to grind her hips violently against his, drawing out a strangled gasp as he stared at the ceiling, unable to throw her off without using his hands.

She lifted ever so slightly, and he shuddered when she slid down onto him, agonizing when she wouldn’t move. Her grip loosened, and her hands returned to his shoulders as she began to lift herself up and down, moving at her own pace. His fingernails dug into his palms as he fought against himself. Desperately, he wanted to touch and claw and grab whatever he could, but he wanted this more. He lifted a fist and bit down onto his thumb, sharp teeth drawing blood from his skin.

She was the devil. The woman was fucking evil. He watched her hands roam her body, doing everything he wanted to do to her. Her hands kneaded her breasts, her fingers slipped between her thighs, and she was loving it. Her head fell back as she cried out, her hips moving faster and more forcefully on top of him.

He couldn’t take it. “God,” he moaned, “Karin, I-”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” she hissed without altering her movements, giving him no reprieve.

He fought against the tight feeling in his abdomen, trying to regulate his breath and take his mind elsewhere. His eyes clenched shut, blocking out the wonderful view he had of the woman riding him. His heart rate began to regulate itself, and it was finally safe for him to relax into the sensations once more. She hadn’t given up her assault, and the blush in her cheeks was something he never imagined he’d cause. Once more, he caught himself just before he reached out to touch her. God damn her.

Her thrusts were becoming more and more erratic, and she held on to his hips with one hand while the other continued to work between her legs. Her fingernails sank into his skin as she moaned, her red hair falling in her face. She moaned when she found just the right pace and angle, riding the high she found with each movement. Her eyes closed and lips parted, and her head fell back as she shouted, with no regard to the outside world.

Suigetsu clenched his jaw as she tightened around him, his fist pounding against the tile as he neared his own release. God, if she would just stay like that…

To his dismay, she slipped off of him without any ceremony. His eyes widened, betrayed as he watched her walk away from him. Before he could protest, she’d turned back around to face him, motioning for him to approach her. He scrambled to his feet as she went about the room, gathering their clothes from where they’d been thrown. Well, she was a neat freak. He could wait a minute while she did that if what was coming was half as good as what he’d just had.

Karin shoved his clothes against his chest, humming “You should put these back on.” She grabbed him by the hips and began to walk him back against the wall. He bared his pointed teeth in a grin.

“What did you have in mind?” he purred, using his free hand to reach around and grab her bare ass.

“Hmm,” she mused, pressing her palm into the middle of his chest. “Nothing too fancy,” she teased, her eyes glinting up at him.

“’S not like I’m a fancy guy, babe.”

She gave him a shove. It was forceful, but no more so than their play had been earlier. He waited for his back to hit the wall, but he continued falling back. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening, and his ass hit the ground so hard he almost bounced. He glared up at Karin, whose glasses glinted in the artificial light as she closed and locked the door to her lab.

“Are you fucking with me?!” Suigetsu scrambled to his feet, balling up his clothes to conceal his nakedness. “Karin! Let me back in! ‘S not funny, you fucking bitch!” He pounded on the door with a closed fist. Through the small window, he saw her pulling on her shorts, her back to him. Once she fastened the button, she made a lewd gesture over her shoulder.

“God _dammit!_ Karin! I fucking swear to God!” He continued to beat against the door. “Let me _in!_ You crazy fucking _sociopath!_ ”

With a flourish, she pulled her red hair out from underneath her shirt, letting it cascade down her back. Fully dressed, she walked to the door, completely expressionless. On the other side of the window, Suigetsu snarled like a rabid animal. The urge to laugh in his face was almost too much. “Sorry, but I like to keep my promises.”

Suigetsu began to assault the door, trying in vain to knock it down among a storm of non-verbal shouting and colorful swears. She left him to his anger, deciding that her time was better spent organizing what they’d disheveled. She felt like laughing. Maybe she didn’t need that self-help book, after all.


End file.
